Red Hood: Harbor City Takeover
by LongLiveI
Summary: After leaving Gotham and separating from the Outlaws, Red Hood has found a new place to call home. He has relocated to the scum filled streets of Harbor City, a place were crime is truly above the law. Red Hood now has a chance to crawl from under Batman's shadows and rid this city of crime his way.
1. Harbor City

All I can remember was the laughs, and that blood chilling smile. Every now and then I would dream of him beating me relentlessly with the crowbar. I would see Batman racing to my rescue, but falling short of saving my life. I don't know why I had to die that way. I don't know why I had to die at all, but being back feels good. It feels damn good.

I had received a tip that was going down by the docks tonight. At first I really didn't trust the informant as he was just another base head running the streets. Luckily it checked out and I found the man I was looking for, Tony Hugo. He had been running drugs deals all over the United States and had even hit a couple of spots in Cuba. Now he finally slipped up.

"Alright listen up," Tony said as he was on the dock with his men, "A small shipment of coke is going to be hear any minute. They make any moves, light'em up. Joe and Micky, I won't you on look out. If you see the cops, sound off."

I watched them from a distance. A heavily mist was sliding in from the water that I use to conceal my presence. I hid behind a broken down white truck. They had automatic weapons and one guy even had a rocket launcher. If I was going to take them out, I had to be careful. Then I saw Tony signal his men. I move myself silently to the other side of the truck and saw a dim light flashing. There shipment had arrive. I took a remote controlled bomb and placed it under the truck. I move swiftly to another hiding spot and waited for my move. Tony and his men sat there guns down and began unload the boat full of cocaine. Tony open a suitcase and handed it to a guy. I then set the bomb off.

"Boom!" it roared, sending the trucking soaring into the air.

"What the fuck!" yelled Tony.

I took out one of my pistols and shot the man Tony had given the suitcase of money to. This caused the other men on the boat to shot Tony. The two groups then unleashed led upon each other, with blood spilling everywhere. This is when I made my move. I whipped out both my pistols and began firing on everyone in sight. I put a couple of bullets inside one gun. Another turn and as he was about to fire, I put one right between his eyes. My right gun ran out of bullets, so I dropped it and took out my dagger. I got in close to one guy and slit his throat. His blood splattered all over me.

"Who the hell is that guy!" yelled one of them.

My left gun finally ran out of bullets so I dropped it as well. Most of the men were already dead, so I was prepare to take the rest out by the numbers. One guys was firing at me, so I swayed from side to side and got in close. I jammed my dagger in his gut and took his gun. It was an automatic rifle. I set it to burst and laid waste to the rest as of them without hesitation. The clip soon emptied, but everyone was dead. I then heard a moaning sound. It was Tony. He was shot, but still alive. I walked over with my dagger. I had a better look at him and saw that he was wearing a white tux, that was now stained with blood.

"Please," he begged as he saw me, "You can't do this!"

"You want mercy?" I asked.

"Yes, please," he said.

I kneel down and grabbed him by his hair and said "Then you should have went to Gotham," and then rammed my dagger under his chin with the tip coming out the top of his head. His eyes rolled backwards and he twitched for a bit, but then he stopped moving. I took it out of his head and whipped the blood off. I could hear the cops coming and knew it was time to go. I left over a dozen men in a scene of blood and bullets. As far as they knew, it was just a drug deal gone bad.

I went back to my run down apartment up on the sixth floor. I walked in and took off my jacket. I always kept the room dark and there was to be absolutely no mirrors. I took off my helmet and walked to the frig and cracked open a beer. I sat down in my recliner and kinda congratulated myself on a job well down. Then I smell something. A smell that was quite unusual, but only could be found on one person.

"What are you doing here Roy," I said as I absolutely knew he was there.

"You left me and Star for this dump," he said, "I'm disappointed."

"What ever," I said as I didn't give a damn how he felt.

"Star asked about you," he told me.

"And," I said as I didn't care.

"Look, is this is about me sleeping with her. My bad bro, but don't distant yourself and live like this," he said to me.

"I can care less about you, or anyone for that matter, sleeping with Starfire. I left cause I want to work alone," I told him.

"Drop the bullshit Jason."

"Don't you ever call me by that name!" I yelled at him, "Jason is dead!"

The room went silent. I was aggravated and pissed to hear him say that name. The way I saw it, Jason was just a boy who had his life taken from him. I was not Jason, not anymore.

"My bad man," he said sincerely, "But if you change your mind. You know were to find me."

I could hear him shoot a line. I figured it was out side the window and after while he was gone. I stared at the Red helmet I wear to conceal my face. I took another long sip of my beer and reclined my chair back further and closed my eyes. I thought about what Roy was saying, but I couldn't go back to them. I was on a mission. I wanted to prove that my method of fighting crime was better than my mentor's methods. That is why I came to Harbor City, to get away from his shadow and away from Gotham. I'm going to make this city my home, and cleanse it with bullets instead of cheap toys and gadgets. This city will know the name Red Hood.


	2. Gotham Sewage Leak

Morning hit and I was watching the Channel 2 news. The events that took place yesterday night was plastered all over it. As I expected, the cops wrote it off as a drug deal gone wrong. It wasn't my biggest hit, but last night was a start. I usually spend the whole day in my apartment and operate at night. I was cleaning my gun as noon came. I had already loaded my mags and had my knives lined up. Then the female report then released a detail that I didn't remember happening last night, so as she was about to repeat it I turned up the TV.

"Last night may have been a shoot out fiasco, but cops say that some of the bodies had missing limbs and teeth marks," the lady reported, "I know we have a lot of murderers and rapist in Harbor City, but a cannibal? I hope not. This is LHC News, I'm Cassie Hart, and stay safe citizens of Harbor."

I sat back in my chair and thought for a second. What in the hell could have happen to those men. I don't care about them being dead, but I sure as hell didn't eat pieces of them. Who ever it was is dangerous and I found something to investigate tonight.

At around nine o'clock, I geared up. I put as many mags on the inside pockets of my jacket as I could and grabbed two knives. I always left my apartment through my window. The night was calm and not many people were walking around. It was an usual sight seeing as how much crime was going on. This city was far worst than Gotham when it came to criminals.

"Please, I ain't got nothing!" yelled a voice, "Somebody help!"

My heart warmed as I had a chance to get some action. As I moved from building top to building top, I found the cries for help was coming from an ally. As I turned and looked down, three men were hassling some guy. Two of them had him by his arms and the other was throwing hey-makers to his stomach. The man was struggling to get loose, but was obviously failing to break himself free. The guy that was punching him whipped out a switch blade. I leaped from the building like a freelancer, and as I landed, I rolled from my feet to avoid breaking my ankles. I was in a crouching position and slowly stood up straight.

"Let him go," I warned, "And everyone can go home alive."

"And who the fuck are you," the man with the switch blade asked me.

"Last warning," I replied.

The other two man holding the guy let him go and the three of them turned their attention towards me. At first I wanted to shoot them, but then I thought "What is the fun in that." So I took out both my knives and popped my neck on both sides. One of the other guys charged at me and I ran back at him. As we met, I stuck both my knives into his stomach and lifted him into the air. Blood was leaking onto my arms and that is when I slammed him to the ground. The guy with the switch blade came next. He slashed at me amateurishly. I dodged from sided to sided, kicked him backwards a bit, and then threw one of my knives into his forehead. The third guy didn't want any part of the fight and ran passed me, but I wasn't going to let him get away. As I was chasing him down the street, something came out of no were and snatched him up. My first thought was "What the hell was that." It took him into an ally down the street. I raced after it and as I turned the corner I didn't see anything.

"Ah! Help!" he yelled.

The screams came from above. It was leaping from wall to wall up to the top. I shot my grappling hook up there and had it retracted me up. Once I reached the top, I saw the thing eating at the man. He was screaming as loud as he could, but his screams turn to him gurgling on his blood. The thing was digging into his stomach and eating his kidneys and guts. The sight of this almost made me puke in my helmet.

"Hey!" I yelled out to it.

He turned his head back towards me. I quickly recognized the monster to be Killer Croc. What was he doing in Harbor City? No matter what he was doing here, I was determine to get rid of him. I drew my guns and fired a few shots. I hit him in his right shoulder twice. He let out a hideous sound and ran. He leaped from building to building, but I was right behind him firing shots. I grazed him on the side of his right leg. He jumped down into the streets and attempted to escape me. I didn't jump behind him as the building was too tall. Instead I tracked him as he ran in the streets and I was high above. I calculated his movements and took a guess on were I could catch him. I jumped off the top of a building, as he was just hopping over a car. I landed on his back while he was in midair and drove his chest into the pavement. I pushed off of him as he laid in the street and stood before him.

"Your a long ways from Gotham Croc," I told him as I aimed my guns towards his head.

He chuckled at me and said, "Well it sounds like I need to make myself at home."

He launched himself towards me. I flipped onto my back, caught him with my feet, and catapulted him over my head. As I turned around, all I saw was that circular metal plate spinning around the whole to the sewage. I reloaded my guns and jumped in behind him. The greenish water was knee deep. The were four tunnels and I made sure to clear them all. The third one I cleared had blood on the wall and I followed it.

"Croc," I said and it echoed through the tunnel.

I didn't hear or see anything. The water shifted a bit and I started firing shots into that area. At first everything was still and silent. Then I could hear something burst out of the water behind me. Before I could react, It's arms was rapped around me, and my arms were pinned to my side. I knew it was Killer Croc.

"Keep squirming," he said, "That is how I like my prey."

I started firing shots downward and caught him in his foot. He then slung me into the wall. I slammed into it back first and dropped my guns. He put his huge hand around the top of my helmet and threw me to the other side. My shoulder rammed into the wall hard, and it hurt badly. As I could hear him coming in the water, I took out my knife. As he towered over me, I slashed him across his chest. He clinched a bit, that is when I reversed round house kicked him in the jaw. It didn't knock him down, but it made him stumble a bit. I jumped on him to try to stab him in the face to end the struggle, but only caught him in his right shoulder.

"Ah!" he screamed.

He picked me up off him and thrusted me into the water. His attempt to drown me was unsuccessful as my mask supplied oxygen. I struggled a bit and then laid still. Once he thought I was dead, I could see his feet walking away from me. I then blasted out of the water and hopped onto his back. I started sticking him in his back with my knife, trying to get it to go deeper. His skin and tough flesh was making it hard to penetrate deeply. He screamed and tried to sling me off, but I held on tight. After a couple more stabs, he reached over his head and grabbed me by my jacket. He threw me off, but I land on my feet. He rushed towards me and rammed his shoulder into my chest. I hit the wall hard and he then scratched me across my helmet. I could feel a light breeze brushing my face. He managed to slash through. He then grabbed me by my throat and lifted me into the air.

"I had enough trouble in Gotham with the Bat," he said, "Now that I found a new place to call home, your not going to ruin it for me."

"To bad," I squeezed out of my throat.

I took out a home made powder bomb filled with grind glass and burst it in his eyes. He quickly dropped me and squealed in pain. I rubbed my throat to sooth it. As I looked up, Croc was fleeing away. At first I was going to chase him, but then I realized I didn't have much to fight him with. I injured him enough too the point he shouldn't be seen abducting people anytime soon.

"After while crocodile," I said as I watched him dive into the water further down the tunnel as I knew it wasn't the last I would see of him.


	3. Corruption

My confrontation with Killer Croc left me a little beat up, so I decided to lay low for awhile. A week went by and there was no sign of the freak. I automatically knew he won't go back to Gotham City, so it was only a matter of time before he would pop up again. During my off time, I decided to stack up on ammunition and other supplies. I manage to get my hands on some heavier artillery and explosives so I didn't have to keep making homemade knockoffs. I knew once I hit the street gangs with it, they were going to truly be aware of my presence. Hell, what better way than to make a name for myself. The sun was setting in the Channel 2 news came on. The same female was reporting as usual, but I finally got some news I could run with.

"Good afternoon, I'm Cassie Hart reporting live from Harbor City. As many know, Governor Harvey Adams has recently went to the media with plans on how he was going to crack down on crime. Many are now skeptical of this as a local store footage shows what looks to be Governor Harvey handing over a gym bag filled with money to members of the notorious East Harbor Gang. The governor has decline to release any comments on this matter and the authorities hasn't released any statements either. Could this be a misunderstanding, or is there corruption within the system? Stay tune as we will be right back on this matter," she said as they went to commercial and started showing an advertisement for beef canned soup.

Usually I would ignore any news like this. Its the city's fault for electing these douchbags and crooks. Yet this seemed like something that could put me on the trail of the East Harbor Gang (or EHG as they usually go by). There are multiple gangs and territory splits in Harbor City, and the EHG are one of the big fish I've been looking to fry. I loaded up my gear and prepared to pay the governor a visit that night. I made my way to his home on the east side of town. Unlike the norther parts, in which I live, the east was more like the suburs. I didn't have to be extremely stealthy as no one was outside, and police cars weren't driving by every five minutes. I made it to the governors home and check the outside electric box for any built in house alarms. I took a quick glance at each and every window on this side of the house to see if he had any electrical devices on like lights or the TV. Everything seemed off so I just cut the power completely. I broke in through the back door and slowly made my way throughout his house.

"Hm, smells kind of nice in here," I said as his place had a peachy sent.

He wasn't in the kitchen, nor was he in the living room. I came to the stairs and walked up with the gun aimed heavily at the dark spots. I came to the top and heard hard snoring. I didn't get to cocky with this as others could be within the area. I came across two rooms, one being the bathroom, and the other a child's bedroom, but no child. I came to what looked like his room. The door was cracked a bit and I slowly pushed it open. Governor Harvey was knocked out on the bed with blueish extra large pajamas, snoring like a bear. His mouth was wide open, which gave me a great idea of how to wake him up. I slowly jammed the barrel of my pistol in his mouth and tugged around a bit. He wasn't waking up which was confusing to me, what man wouldn't wake up to something round moving in his mouth. I pushed it a little deeper, towards the back of his throat. This caused him to cough a bit and he finally woke up. He tried to say something, but is words were muffed. He reached for my gun, and that was when I cocked it, logging out a bullet and reloading another. It seemed like he noticed it was a gun and lied still with a ghostly look on his face.

"Two things your not going to do," I began and he cut his eyes over to see who was talking, "Your not going to scream and your not going to struggle. Agreed?"

He only nodded his head as my gun was keeping him from talking.

"Good," I said, removed the gun from his mouth, and wiped the barrel off on his pajama top, "Now I got some questions for you."

"Know look here you," he said in a southern, Texas like accent, "I've given yall my money, now were is my Darlene?"

"Darlene? What the hell are you talking about? I don't have anybody named Darlene," I told him, " Well unless she is a stripper that works at 'Lust N Desire', then in that case I've had her a couple of times."

"You sick bastard!" he said in a whispery, yelling like voice, "She is only six years old."

"What? I like them young, but not that young," I responded, "Which brings me back to my question of who the hell is Darlene?"

"Wait. Aren't you part of the EHG?" he said with the accent only getting harder and more annoying.

"No you idiot," I whisperish, yelled.

"Well who the hell are ya, and what are you doin in my house?"

I simply put the tip of my gun on his forehead and said, "I'm going to be asking the questions and you're going to be answering every last one of them."

"Alright, alright," he surrendered, "But do ya really need that pointed at me?"

"No, I don't," I said as I continued to aim heavily at his face, "What is your connection with the EHG?"

"I don't have a connection with them. They just showed up one night demandin money, trashed the place, and took my grandbaby."

"They have tons of money. What do they need it from you for?"

"Hell if I know, but I just went along with it as I wrecken it was ransom money. I met them at that nice store once it closed up for the night and I handed it to them in that gym bag they gave me."

As he said that, I got extremely confused. The EHG don't need ransom money as they run multiple coke operations and muscle in on local businesses. Also, why would they give him the bag and tell him to come to a place they would easily capture them on camera. Why not go to a secret location or some rundown store with broken cameras. I came out of my thoughts as he continued.

"That is when those pictures of me showed on the news. I was so ashamed, but more than willin to give an explanation for my actions. I was about to set up a meeting with that Cassie gal and explain every detail I could. That was when they came to my office and threaten me if I did, so I told the media I didn't have a comment on the matter."

Now it all seemed clear to me. They were trying to rope Harvey into there arsenal of officials. Use him as their public figure to promote or destroy. If they were doing this to him now, who else do they have press under their thumb. No wonder I could never pick up on these guys, they were smart enough to get themselves worked into the system. My misfortunes of not catching up to them have finally found some light as Harvey just became a key component in my mission to bring them down.

"Tell me more about them," I said putting my gun away as it was obvious that he was going to tell me any and everything I needed to know, "And try not to leave out any details."

"That is pretty much it. They didn't give no name or nothin," he said as I allowed him to sit up on the edge of his bed, "This whole thing was a mess. I guess this is what I get for trying to take on a project like this. I should have stayed in Houston. Everything was better there."

"Why didn't you go to the cops?" I asked as for some reason I sympathized with him a bit.

"All hell, they're no good neither. They just as deep in with the EHG as I am, and I'm barely doin anything with those hoodlums."

I was about to ask him more questions when I heard police sirens in the distance. I just remembered that I cut the power which deactivated the house alarm. Honestly, I didn't expect to be here that long as I just wanted to get some information and get out, but hearing his story changed the situation. I had to bolt as they were going to do a full house search once they found the cut wires.

"I got to get out of here, but I'll be back soon," I said as I picked up the bullet I ejected earlier and prepare to make my exit.

"Wait, what do I do about the cops?"

"Nothing. They are going to do a quick search, find nothing, take a report, and leave," I answered and quickly left.


End file.
